This invention relates to a self-heating container, which incorporates a heater.
Self-heating containers are known in the prior art, which do not use gas or electricity as a heat source. Instead, heat is generated by hydration reaction of calcium oxide, calcium chloride, aluminum or the like, as exemplified by Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publications Nos. 60-70235, 61-89332 and 62-93654. This hydration reaction has a slow heating speed, and generates a very small amount of heat relative to the volume of pyrogen.
Other conventional self-heating containers include heat generation by a self-burning reaction of a pyrogen comprising an oxide and metal powder, as exemplified by Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 52-19358 and Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publications Nos. 62-146427 and 63-42089. The ignition of the pyrogen requires heating for awhile by an electric heater, a lighter or a fuse. This is inconvenient because the electric heater and the fuse require a battery and a match or a lighter, respectively.
Although the pyrogen for a self-burning reaction has the advantage of high energy density, a fire, a burn or other accidents may occur if the pyrogen is not properly used. An example is that a container for use with water in it may be heated by this reaction inadvertently without water.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a portable self-heating container, which can be easily ignited and quickly heated, without a possibility of improper operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-heating food container having suitable and safe firing means for different types of food. Some foods such as quick-cooking noodles may be heated in water, and other foods such as curry and stew may be heated directly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved self-heating food container which is convenient for cooking and eating.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a self-heating container having a heater with an improved ability to fire, generate heat, remove gas and smoke, and heat the contents in the container.